By Your Side
by chester23
Summary: This story takes place about a month after Matt & Julie spend a night together at the lake. Julie thinks is she pregnant.
1. Chapter 1:Late

By Your Side- A Friday Night Lights Fan-Fic

Julie wakes up to her Dad pounding at the door. She heard her Dad yelling from downstairs, "Julie get up it is 6:30!", she rolled over and groaned.

Another Monday she though, she checked her phone. It read one new message. Of course it was from Matt, "I had a great weekend with you. I love you." She smiled and went and got ready for school. "What is today?" she thought. It is the 15th, she was a week late for her period. Julie went downstairs and saw her Mom downstairs.

" Julie! Can you get Gracie Bell?" her Mom asked.

"Yeah sure," Julie replied.

She walked over and picked up Gracie and didn't want to think of the possibility that she could have a baby of her own soon. She took Gracie and put her in her car seat in the car. Julie told her Mom and Gracie goodbye, and got in her car and headed out to school. Later on at school Julie saw Tyra in the hallway.

"Tyra!" called Julie.

Tyra turned around to see Julie standing there looking worried.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Julie.

Tyra looked at her with concern," Yeah, sure. We should go in here."

They head into the girl's bathroom. Tyra makes sure that no one is in there.

Tyra looks at Julie, "Okay, what's up?".

Julie looks up at Tyra, "Matt and I have been..." she stops suddenly.

Tyra has a surprised look on her face, "Oh my gosh, when did this happen?"

Tears start to form in Julie eyes, "About a month ago."

Tyra knows what Julie is going to say next. "Don't tell me that you are pregnant."

"I think I might be", Julie said looking very vulnerable.

"You need to take a pregnancy test and find out!", said Tyra.

"I don't want to know right now!" said Julie.

"Well, if you need anything Julie I am here for you," said Tyra.

Julie looks up at Tyra, "Thanks".

Tyra gives Julie a hug and then they head back to class.

After school Julie is over at Matt's house they are sitting together on the couch watching a movie.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Matt.

"No, nothing is wrong", replied Julie.

"I know there is something bothering you, will you please just tell me?", asked Matt.

"I don't know I really just don't feel good." said Julie.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Matt.

Julie looks at him and smiles, "I really want some ice cream."

Matt gets up and garbs Julie's keys off the counter.

"Okay, well I will take your car and go get you some. What kind do you want?"

Julie smiles "Chocolate and I love you!" said Julie.

Matt looked at Julie and smiled, "I love you too".

Matt leaves Julie sitting on the couch by herself; she sat there wondering what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2:Test

Chapter 2-Test

The next day after school Julie and Matt are by her car. Julie tells Matt that she will take him down to the field house for football practice. They kiss and then get in the car, and drive down to the field house. They get out of the car and start kissing goodbye before Julie goes into see her Dad. Coach Taylor clears his throat very loud.

"That is enough!" he says.

Matt and Julie pull away from each other very quickly. Julie greets her father.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you need?" her father asks.

Coach Taylor looks over at Matt.

"You need get changed for practice, Matt.", said Coach Taylor.

"Yes, sir", said Matt.

He looked over at Julie.

"Bye, Julie," said Matt.

Julie told him goodbye and she watched him leave and then she looks back at her Dad whom is impatiently waiting for her to tell him what she needs. Julie looks at her Dad. Julie asked her Dad for money.

"What do you need money for?" asked Coach Taylor.

"I have to get some hairspray and a few other things," said Julie.

"Okay," said Coach Taylor.

He reaches into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet and hands her some cash. She tells her Dad thank you and kisses him on the cheek.

She goes and gets into her car and drives to the drugstore. She sat in her car for a half an hour outside the drugstore trying to work up her courage to go in. Finally, she grabbed her purse and went in. She made sure there was no one inside that she knew and then she went to the aisle with the pregnancy tests. She grabbed one and then went and picked up a few other items. She started walking towards the check-out. Julie was looking down when she walking, looking at her items and trying to hide the pregnancy test. She ran into someone and dropped everything she was carrying. It was Tim Riggins.

"I'm sorry. Oh, hey Julie," Tim said.

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it," said Julie.

"Let me help you", said Tim.

She bends down trying to pick up everything. Tim picks up the pregnancy tests and hands it to her. Julie stands back up. They look at each other for a while, neither one has any idea what to say.

"You have a good day," said Tim.

She couldn't believe that someone she knew saw her buying a pregnancy test. She went up to the counter and paid for everything. She saw Tim go out and the door. She quickly makes her way out to the parking lot. Tim was getting into his truck. Tim sees her coming and get out of his truck.

"You can't tell anyone about this," said Julie.

Tim looks at her.

"So you're pregnant with Saracen's baby?" asked Tim.

"I don't know. I mean if I am pregnant then it is his baby, but I don't know if I am pregnant," said Julie.

Julie starts to cry.

"Listen Tim, you can't tell anyone. Not Lyla or my Dad. No one can know about this. My Dad is going to kill me if I am pregnant," said Julie.

A smirk is on Tim's face. "I don't think that he'll do anything to you. I would be worried about him killing Matt," he says laughing.

"That isn't helping, Tim!" said Julie.

She starts crying harder thinking about what Tim said.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I was joking", said Tim.

"I know," said Julie.

Tim brings Julie into his embrace.

"Everything is going to be okay," he tells her.

"I am really scared. I am scared of what Matt is going to say and of what my parents are going to say," said Julie.

Tim asked if Matt knew that she may be pregnant.

Julie looked up and at him, "No, he might get to play QB or wide receiver this week and I don't want tot worry him", said Julie.

Tim told Julie that Matt deserved to know whether or not she was pregnant. She knew in her heart that he was right.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Tim" said Julie.

"I won't", said Tim."

Thanks," said Julie as she started walking back to her car.

"Julie!" Tim called after her.

Julie turned back around.

"You are going to be fine," Tim told her.

Julie turns back around and walks to her car, and drives home. She pulls in her driveway and sees that no one is home. Julie goes in her house and drinks a huge glass of water. She goes in the bathroom and locks the door. She waited for about fifteen minutes to take the test. She was waiting for the test to be done when she heard her Dad come home.

Coach Taylor yelled for Julie. She told her father that she was in the bathroom and that she would be out in a minute. She looks at her phone and ten more minutes pass. The test was done. She stood up and looked at it.


	3. Chapter 3:Positive

Chapter 3- Positive

The test read positive. She was pregnant. Julie started crying. She heard her Dad calling for her and asking her if she was alright. Julie tires to pull herself together to answer her dad.

Julie answers her dad, "Yeah I am fine. I'll be out in a minute."

She puts the test and the box in the plastic bag from the store and puts it in her purse. She splashes some water on her face comes out of the bathroom and goes into her room. That night at dinner, Tammi talks about a party that is on Saturday.

"Julie, I forgot to tell you J.D.'s Mom is having a party on Saturday and we are going," said Tami.

Julie looked her mother and said "I am not going."

"What? Sweetheart yes you are!" said Tami.

Julie look over at her mother very angrily, "No I am not! J.D. took Matt's spot as quarterback and I will not go over to their house!"

She gets up from the dinner table and goes in her room slams the door. Her parents look at each other and are dismayed. Julie went in her bedroom and sat on her bed and cried. She felt so alone and she knew she should tell Matt, but she didn't want to stress him out before the game on Friday. She picked up her phone and called Tyra.

"Tyra?" said Julie. "Hey girl!" said Tyra.

"I am pregnant," said Julie.

Tyra gasped.

"Oh no!" said Tyra.

"I haven't told Matt yet," said Julie.

"You need to," said Tyra.

"I know. I don't want to stress him out. He is taking care of his grandma and he has football," said Tyra.

"You know there is more to life than football," said Tyra.

"No in my house," said Julie.

"Well, right now that baby is more important," said Tyra.

_There is a knock on Julie's bedroom door._

"Julie?" said Coach Taylor.

"I have to go", Julie said to Tyra.

She hangs up the phone, and tries to make it look like she wasn't crying.

"Come in!" said Julie to her dad.

"I don't wan to go to that party either, but your Mother wants us to so we are going to go," said Coach Taylor.

"Okay," said Julie unwillingly.

"Is everything okay with you? Did you and Matt get into a fight?" asked Coach Taylor.

"No, I just don't feel good," said Julie.

"Okay," said Coach Taylor.

Coach Taylor gives Julie a kiss on the forehead.

"Get some rest," said Coach Taylor.

He shuts her bedroom door. The next morning Julie woke up and felt better. She picked out her outfit for the day and then she suddenly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. This must be morning sickness she thought. There was a knock on the door. It was her Dad.

"You feeling better?" asked Coach Taylor.

Julie is still leaned over the toilet seat.

"Yeah!" said Julie.


	4. Chapter 4:Game Night

Chapter 4- Game Night

Two days later it was Friday. Friday night is game night in Dylan and everyone would be at the football stadium at Dillon High School. Only Julie and Tyra know the secret that Julie is carrying around with her, with exception of Tim. She knows that she should tell Matt, but she cannot bring herself to. Julie went through her day in a fog. She was excited for Matt, because he was starting QB one tonight. J.D. had not done well in the last game, so Coach Taylor moved him up to QB one. After school Julie went out in the parking lot with Matt. They stood by her car. He told her how excited he was for the game.

"Hey Saracen!" someone yelled from across the parking lot.

Julie turned to see who it was. It was Tim. Matt went over to see what he wanted. Julie watched him walk across the parking lot. She felt bad for Matt, because what she was going to tell him soon was going to turn his world upside down. Matt walked back over to her.

"Do you mind if I go hangout with the guys before the game?" asked Matt.

Julie smiled, "No, of course not."

They kiss goodbye, and Julie watched Matt go and get into Tim's truck. Tim waves at Julie. She smiles and waves back. Julie got in her car and drove home. She got home and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and thought about everything and wanted to know about her pregnancy. She figured right she was about two months along.

She had felt a little fatter lately and her jeans were fitting tighter. She was going to have to start covering up more. Julie didn't want anyone to know, not yet. She was not showing yet, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She looked at the clock. It was about 5:30. Her Mom would be home any minute with Gracie. She looked out the window to see her mother pulling in the driveway. Tami walked in the door holding Gracie.

"You ready for the game, babe?" Tami asked Julie.

Julie took a deep breath.

"Ready as I will ever be", said Julie.

Matt played pretty much the whole game and played a good game. He scored three touchdowns. Although Coach Taylor put J.D. in for two plays and in those two plays he got a touchdown. Coach Taylor was just trying something different for this game. Julie waited outside the field house for Matt. Her Mom left Gracie with Julie and she was starting to cry. Julie was trying to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work. She looked up to see Matt walking towards her.

"Good game," Julie said to Matt as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Thanks," said Matt.

He looked at Gracie who was crying.

"Hi, Gracie what's wrong?" asked Matt.

Matt looked over at Julie. "Let me take her," he said.

Julie handed Gracie over to Matt. She stopped crying. Matt looked at Julie and smiled.

"She just wanted me to hold her," said Matt.

Tami walks over to where Matt and Julie are standing.

"Hey y'all" said Tami.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor" said Matt.

"Hey Matt" said Tami.

"Can you keep Gracie for a minute when I go find your Dad?" asked Tami.

"Yeah," said Julie.

Tami went into to the field house to go talk to Coach Taylor. Julie watches her Mom walk into the field house. Matt is watching Julie watching her Mom.

"So, uh everyone is going to go get something to eat. Do you want to come with me?" said Matt.

"Yeah, I will have to ask my Dad though, but I am sure he won't mind" said Julie.

Tami walks out of the field house.

"Okay, well I am going home and your Dad has some things to do so he is going to stay here," said Tami.

"Can I go get something to eat with Matt?" asked Julie.

"Of course you can, please be home by twelve" said Tami.

"I will" said Julie.

Matt hands Gracie over to Tami.

"Bye Mom," said Julie.

Tami takes Gracie and leaves. Matt and Julie ride over to Applebee's to get something to eat. The whole team is there eating.

"It is so nice to just come here and eat and not have to work," said Julie.

Matt smiled at her. Tim walks over.

"Hey Saracen! Great game tonight!" said Tim.

"Thanks man, you too!" said Matt.

It was time for Matt and Julie to order.

"I would like a steak," said Julie.

"I'll take the wings please" said Matt.

"Steak?" asked Matt. "You hate steak," said Matt.

"For some reason I really want a steak" said Julie.

Matt and Julie ate and watched the news with the replays of the games and everyone cheered. Matt and Julie laughed like there wasn't a care in the world. Julie dropped Matt off and went home and went to bed.

Tami woke up Julie around twelve in the afternoon.

"Sweetheart, you have to get up to get ready for the party," said Julie.

Julie groaned and rolled back over.

"Now!" said Tami.

"Is Matt invited?" asked Julie.

"I don't know," said Tami.

"Okay, well he doesn't have to go," said Julie.

Julie woke up and got ready for the party. She went reluctantly and smiled as they walked up the stairs to the McCoy's home which seemed more like a mansion to her. She was holding Gracie; they had to bring her because they couldn't find a babysitter.

"Since you drove separate Julie, you can leave if Gracie gets fussy," said Tami.

"Okay that sounds good," said Julie.

They ring the doorbell and Mrs. McCoy opens the door.

"Hello, come on in!" she says.

The Taylor's walk in and hang up their jackets. They socialize among with everyone. The food in served and Julie is dipping up her plate. She is standing in the food line and smelling all the food suddenly she feels sick.

"Excuse me" said Julie.

She sits down her plate and runs to the nearest bathroom and throws up. She drinks the water out of the faucet in the bathroom. Julie tries to freshen up her appearance but nothing seemed to work. She walks back out and sees her Mom.

"Julie, honey I dipped up your plate for you," said Tami.

"Thanks Mom," said Julie.

Julie sat down and ate some cheese and crackers. That was about the only thing her stomach could handle. She really didn't want to be at this party at the McCoy's house. She wanted to go home curl up and watch a movie by herself in her room and not be here with all these people. The McCoy's are so fake especially Mrs. McCoy. She is always trying to suck up to her father so he will play J.D.

Around six o'clock Gracie started to get fussy.

"Julie can you take Gracie home?" asked Tami.

"Yeah sure" said Julie.

"Well I hate to see you leave so early, Julie!" said Mrs. McCoy.

"The car seat is already in your car," said Tami.

"Okay see you when you get home. Thank you for having us, Mrs. McCoy," said Julie.

"Thanks for coming!" said Mrs. McCoy.

Julie walks out of the McCoy's house. She shuts the door and rolls her eyes. Julie puts Gracie in her car seat and then gets in the car, she opens up her phone and calls Matt and tells him that she is going to stop bye on her way home from the party. Julie drives over to Matt's. Matt is sitting on the front porch waiting for her. He sees her pull up and walks down to her car. Julie rolls down the window.

"Hey!" said Julie.

"How was the party?" asked Matt.

"It was terrible, you should be glad you weren't invited" said Julie.

Matt laughed.

"Well, I am going to go because Gracie is tired," said Julie.

"I love you,' said Matt.

"I love you too," said Julie,

They kiss and Julie drives home and puts Gracie down to sleep. Julie puts in a movie in her room and curls up and watches it. After her movie is off she dozes off to sleep and for a moment she completely forgot she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5:Truth

_Author's Note: Please bare with me with all the medical terms! I am not a doctor, but I tried to make everything medically correct as possible. Such as what happens at doctor's appointments. If you see anything wrong, please let me know. Thanks for reading and please review! :) _

Chapter 5- Truth

Julie woke up in the morning and went to church. When she got home from church she went into her room and laid down on her bed. She knew today was the day. Today was the day she would tell Matt she was pregnant. She couldn't take it anymore. It had almost been a week since she found out. She couldn't take keeping it from him or not talking about it with him and not having him to turn to when she needed help. He was her best friend and she knew she couldn't keep this from him any longer. This baby was a part of him and he had the right to know. Julie changed out of her church clothes into jeans and a Dylan football hooded sweatshirt. She called Matt and asked him if she could come over and talk to him. Of course he said yes. She told her Mom and Dad that she would be back in a while. Julie pulled in to the Saracen's driveway and saw Matt out in the yard.

"Hey!" said Matt as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi,"said Julie.

She greeted him with a forced smile. They walk up on the porch and sit down. Julie was so nervous. She could feel her stomach tying into knots.

"I need to talk to you," said Julie.

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Matt.

Julie knew what she was going to say next was going to change his life forever.

"I can't keep this from you anymore Matt. I am pregnant," said Julie.

Matt's face dropped.

"What?" asked Matt.

"I am pregnant Matt," said Julie.

Matt was shocked. He didn't know what to say. They had been so careful and had always been safe. What was he going to do? He was a Senior in high school and she was a Junior. How were they going to afford a baby? A million thoughts were racing through Matt's head.

"Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"Yes, I took a test and it was positive, "said Julie.

"Well, it could have been wrong, sometimes those things happen," said Matt.

"Yeah that is a possibility, but I have all the symptoms and I know I am pregnant," said Julie.

A tear runs down Julie's cheek.

"I don't understand how this could happen," said Julie.

"I know baby, I know," said Matt.

"We are going to figure this out," said Matt.

He took her into his embrace and held her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Your parents don't know do they?" asked Matt.

"No, that is going to be one of the hardest things to do is to tell them," said Julie.

Julie starts crying harder.

"Matt I am so scared," said Julie.

Matt looks ate her very concerned "Don't be scared baby, because I am going to be right here with you and I am going to care of you. I am going to take care of you and the baby,' said Matt.

He kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you so much Julie," said Matt.

He hugs Julie.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I promise we will get through this together, said Matt.

"You know what everything is going to change," said Julie. "Nothing is going to be the same."

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"When we tell my parents, and especially when the baby comes," said Julie. "People are going to look at me and talk about me."

"No, they won't!" said Matt.

"We live in Dillon, a small town in Texas. The people will talk and especially because I am Coach Taylor's daughter."

"Well, you don't need to worry about them," said Matt. "We are taking responsibility and I feel awful that you have to go through all of it."

Julie smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "It's not been that bad so far."

"Have you been to a doctor?" asked Matt.

"No, I can't go without my parents knowing," Julie.

"There is a clinic you could to or something? They wouldn't even have to know then," said Matt.

"I know I have to tell then eventually, but I just didn't want to have to do it right away," said Julie,

"I just want to get you to a doctor to make sure you are okay and the baby too," said Matt.

"I still think it sounds weird talking about a baby," said Julie. "I mean our baby."

"I know," said Matt.

They both held each other for a while on the Sacaren's front porch.

"Well, I better go home," said Julie.

"Okay," said Matt.

"I love you," said Julie.

Matt kissed Julie and she drove off. Matt went into his house and helped his Grandma get ready for bed. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He sat there for a long time just thinking. He threw his text book that he had laying on his bed across the room. He didn't know what to do. He placed his head in his hands and cried. He hated crying. He felt so weak and vulnerable when he cried. He had to be strong for Julie. He did this to her and he had to be there for her and the baby. He didn't care what happened to him as long as he took care of them. He knew that Coach Taylor was going to kill him, or at least try to. How had he let Julie get pregnant? He felt terrible and knew that he probably had ruined her life. He was responsible for this. Matt knew that he had to make a plan and fast. He also knew that he had never felt so scared about anything in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6: Options

Chapter 6- Options

The next day at school Matt and Julie walk in together.

"I called this morning and got you an appointment at the clinic for tomorrow," said Matt.

"I don't want to go to the one in Dillon. What if we see someone we know?" asked Julie.

"I know and that is why I made it at a different one, It is about a half hour away, and it is really cheap too. It will do until we tell your parents and then you can go to a good doctor", said Matt.

"Thanks for setting everything up," she says as he opens up the door for her.

Matt kisses Julie on the forehead and they go their separate ways to head to class.

Julie kept thinking how nice it was that he called and made that appointment for her and not in Dillon so they wouldn't see anyone. He was being so considerate. She smiled thinking about it. She knew that if her Matt could just live in their own little world without her parents or anyone else judging them, things would be so much easier. She truly wished that she and Matt could live in their own little world. Unfortunately, that was not how it worked and in a few weeks they were going to have to tell her parents. She tried not to think about it.

After school, she drove Matt down to the field house and then went home and rested. She was feeling so tired lately. Around five o'clock she had to go in work at Applebee's. Julie was saving up her tips and not going anywhere or buying anything. She knew that she would need all the money she could save up.

When she was working Matt stopped by with Tim Riggins. She saw them walk through the door.

"Hey!" said Julie to Matt and Tim. "We aren't too busy, let me see if I can get a ten minute break."

She walked over to her boss and asked. She of course said yes since it was dead around there on a Monday night. She got them some drinks and they sat down in a booth and talked.

"How have you been, Julie?" asked Tim.

"I am good really good," said Julie.

"That is good," said Tim.

"Coach has been working us really hard these last practices," said Matt.

"Well we only have a few games left and then the playoffs," said Tim.

"Let's talk about something else other than football," said Julie. "That is all I hear about at my house."

"What else in there?" asked Tim.

"There are a lot of things that are more important than football", said Julie almost angrily at Tim.

"Did you tell him yet, Julie?" asked Tim.

"Tim!" yelled Julie angrily.

"What?" asked Tim.

"Yes he knows," said Julie.

"Tim knew about it before me?" asked Matt.

"Yes but only because he saw me buying a pregnancy test," said Julie. "You're not mad are you?" asked Julie.

"No, why would I be?" asked Matt.

Julie looked over at Tim.

"Well maybe because he knew before you did," said Julie.

"I don't care," said Matt.

"Well I was just making sure you knew Saracen," said Tim.

"Just shut up Tim" said Julie in tears.

Julie got up and went into the women's restroom. Matt and Tim were left sitting in the booth by themselves.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I was only thinking of you though. She told me not to say anything," said Tim.

"Don't worry about it," said Matt.

Julie comes back out of the restroom.

"Okay my ten minutes is up," said Julie.

"Okay well call me when you get home from work," said Matt. "I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," said Julie.

"Bye Julie!" said Tim.

"Bye," said Julie.

Julie finished up her shift and went home. She came in and her parents were on the couch watching TV, football of course.

"Hey sweetheart," her dad greeted her.

"Hey dad!" said Julie.

"Hey Julie, how was work?" asked her mom.

"It was okay. Tomorrow after school can Matt and I go over to the mall for awhile?" asked Julie.

"After school Matt has practice," said her dad.

"Well I mean after his practice dad," said Julie.

"Yeah that should be fine but I want you home by nine," said her dad.

"Okay I will be home before nine and thank you," said Julie.

"Your welcome," said her dad.

Her Mom looked at her and smiled.

"Well it is getting late so I am going to go bed," said Julie.

"Okay night sweetheart," said her mom.

"Night Julie," said her dad.

"Night," she told them.

She kissed them both and then went back to her room and called Matt.

"I am nervous for tomorrow," she told him.

"I know Julie but I will be right there with you," he told her.

She smiled.

"I love you for trying to make me feel better," said Julie.

They talked for a few more minutes and Julie tried to sleep but she laid awaked thinking about the next day and her appointment.

She woke up the next morning and got ready for school. She was so tired, because she had laid awake half the night thinking. The day went by so fast. She went home and got ready to go the "mall", but she was really going to the clinic to go to the doctor's. Matt called her and told her that he was ready to leave. She told her Mom bye and went to pick Matt up. She got to his house and he came out ready to go.

"Get out and let me drive," said Matt.

"Okay," said Julie.

They didn't talk the whole way to the clinic. They arrived ten minutes before her scheduled appointment. They walked in and there were only two other people in the waiting room. She figured that it wouldn't be very busy in the evening. She told the receptionist that she was here.

"Julie Taylor," called the receptionist five minutes later.

Julie and Matt walked back to the room the nurse told her to change into a gown and they doctor would be in soon. She changed and they waited for about five minutes, and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Julie my name is Dr. Heart," she said smiling. The doctor looked over at Matt.

"Do you mind stepping out in the hallway for minute?" asked Dr. Heart.

Matt looked at Julie as if he didn't want to leave her.

"I promise she will be fine," said Dr. Heart.

"Okay," said Matt.

"So you think you are pregnant, Julie?" asked Dr. Heart.

"Yeah I took a test and it was positive," said Julie.

"Do you know when your last period was?"

"I don't know the exact date, but I know it was about a month and a half ago," said Julie.

"Okay if the is accurate and you are pregnant you are probably almost 2 months along," said Dr. Heart.

"Do you parents, know?" asked Dr. Heart.

"No that is why I am here," said Julie. "I wanted to come here and make sure I am pregnant first before I tell them and my boyfriend wanted me to come and make sure everything is okay."

"Well you did the right thing by coming here," said Dr. Heart. "I am going to go get your boyfriend," said Dr. Heart.

"I am going to do a ultrasound just to make sure you are pregnant," said Dr. Heart.

Julie leaned back and the doctor did the ultrasound.

"The baby is so small that you can't see it yet, but you definitely pregnant," said Dr. Heart.

Julie leaned back up.

"You know that there are options for you," said Dr. Heart.

"We know but we are not open to those options," said Matt.

"Well, you two are so young I was just making sure you knew. You also need to tell both your parents as soon as possible, so you can get into a doctor that you can go to monthly," said Dr. Heart.

She writes something down on her tablet and hands it to Matt.

"Her are prenatal vitamins you can buy them at drugstores take them once a day," said Dr. Heart.

"Okay," said Julie.

"Good luck," said Dr. Heart.

"Thanks," said Julie.

Julie and Matt walked out of the clinic and sat in the car. It was seven o'clock. They still had some time to kill. Matt drove over to the mall. They went in to a few stores and Julie bought a few things so she could tell her parents she actually went to the mall.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" asked Matt on the way home.

"I don't believe in abortions," said Julie.

"I know that I am talking about adoption," said Matt.

"I never really thought about it, but I don't think I could ever go through with giving our baby away," said Julie.

"That's what I thought but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think that I was forcing you to have the baby," said Matt.

"No I didn't think that," said Julie.

"I really want to do this," said Matt, looking over at Julie.

"Me too, even though I am scared," said Julie.

Julie dropped Matt off and went home. She walked in the door and saw her parents in the living room. Her Dad was working on football plays and her Mom was watching a movie on TV.

"Hey!" said Julie.

"Hi!" said her mom and dad.

"What did you get at the mall?" asked her mom.

"Nothing much just a few tops," said Julie holding up her bag.

"I am tired so I am going to go to bed now," said Julie. "Love you guys."

"Night, Julie," said her mom.

"Night," said her dad.

Julie walked back to her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on her bed and then jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt enough to look at her stomach. She was not showing too much, but you could definitely tell that there was something there. She got ready for bed and thought about what she was going to tell her parents when she told them she was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret is Out

Chapter 7- The Secret is Out

The next day Julie got up and got ready for school. She wore another one of Matt's Dillon football hooded sweatshirts. That was mainly all she wore lately. She met Matt at her car in the parking lot before school.

"Hey!" said Matt.

"Hi!" said Julie.

Matt puts down his book bag and pulls out a bag.

"Here," said Matt.

"What is this?" asked Julie.

"I went last night and picked up the vitamins the doctor told me to get," said Matt.

Julie takes the vitamins and opens them and takes one out. She put the bottle in her car.

"Thanks Matt," said Julie with a smile.

"I love you," said Matt.

"I love you too," said Julie.

They walk into school together hand in hand. In that moment Julie felt like everything would be okay. Matt was stepping up and trying to take care of her and the baby.

She went to her locker to get the things for her first period class. Suddenly she knew she was going to sick. She dropped her books and ran to the bathroom.

She didn't feel sick for the rest of the day. Matt and Julie hung out at his house that night.

"So I think we need to tell your parents soon," said Matt.

"I don't want to," said Julie.

"I know, but they are going to have to find out sometime," said Matt.

"I can't tell them just one more week," said Julie.

"No we are telling them on Saturday and I will be right there with you," said Matt.

"Okay then," said Julie.

They both were quite for a minute.

"Well", said Julie "I better go."

"Okay," said Matt. "Call me later."

"Okay I love you," said Julie.

"I love you too," said Matt.

Julie went home and thought about what Matt said. She knew that it was time that her parents knew.

Before Julie knew it, it was Wednesday. Julie and her Mom were in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner.

"Honey you should invite Matt over for dinner tomorrow,: said Tami.

"Why?" asked Julie.

"Oh I don't know. I just thought it would be nice," said Tami.

"Okay I will ask him," said Julie.

Later on that evening Julie calls Matt and asks him to come over for dinner. Of course he agrees. The next evening Julie and Matt agree they are going to tell her parents. They will do it over dinner and most importantly they will do this together.

They sit down to have dinner. Tami brings out the food.

"Don't be shy Matt," said Tami. "There is plenty to eat."

"Okay," said Matt.

Tami smiles and looks over at Gracie checking on her.

Small talk is made over dinner. Tami notices that Matt seems rather nervous and Julie is unusually quite. They finish dinner, Julie and Tami clear the table while Coach Taylor finishes up.

"Who wants desert?" asked Tami.

'You made desert babe?" asked Coach Taylor.

"Yes I bought some apples so I made a pie," said Tami.

Tami goes in to get the pie. Julie looked over at Matt. Tami comes back in from the kitchen and sets the pie down. Julie knew what she was about to say was going to change everything. They would no longer see their "little girl" the same as they did before this. Julie took a deep breath.

"Mom and Dad I'm pregnant." said Julie.

Coach Taylor drops his fork and looks up at Julie. Tami sits staring straight ahead in shock.

"You are what?" asked Coach Taylor.

"I am pregnant," said Julie.

"O my gosh," said Tami.

There was a silence that feel over the dinner table in the Taylor home. Outraged Coach Taylor gets up from the table and points at Matt.

"Outside, now!" Coach Taylor yelled.

Matt got up from the table and followed Coach Taylor outside.

"Dad, no!" yelled Julie following after them.

Coach Taylor turns around.

"Julie stay in the house. Matt and I are going to have a little talk," said Coach Taylor.

He slams the door and then walks outside to where Matt is standing.

"I trusted you with my daughter and she trusted you and you go and get her pregnant," yelled Coach Taylor.

"Sir I.." said Matt trying to explain himself.

Coach Taylor gets right up in Matt's face.

"I am doing the talking and you will do the listening. You promised me that you would keep my daughter safe, and you bring her back to me pregnant. I don't even know what to say to that right now," said Coach Taylor.

There was silence. Matt didn't know what to say. He wanted to try to explain his self or try to talk to him, but her knew better.

"Get back in the house!" yelled Coach Taylor.

They walk back into the house and see Julie and Tami sitting on the couch. They were both crying. Tami is holding Gracie who is happy as can be. Coach Taylor sits down and then looks at Matt.

"I think it is best that you leave," said Coach Taylor.

"Okay," said Matt.

Matt walks over to Julie and kisses her on the forehead and tells her that he loves her. He walks out the front door. The Taylor family sits there in silence for a while until Tami speaks up.

"How could you let this happen? Were you not being careful?" asked Tami.

"Yes were being careful," said Julie.

"Then how did this happen?" asked Coach Taylor.

"I don't know," said Julie. "Are we done yet?" asked Julie.

"I don't even know what to say," said Tami.

"I'm sorry," said Julie crying even harder.

"That's not going to fix this," said Tami.

Tami got up and went back to her bedroom. Coach Taylor and Julie were left sitting on the couch alone.

"I am going to bed," said Julie.

Julie got up and went back to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and cried. She cried because she was scared. She was scared for her, Matt, and most of all for the baby. Most of all she cried, because she disappointed her parents. That is what hurt her most of all.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Choice

Chapter 8- Her Choice

The next morning Tami and Coach Taylor were in the kitchen. It was almost time to leave for school.

"Julie isn't up for school yet?" ask Coach Taylor.

"No, I don't think she is going today," said Tami.

Coach Taylor goes into Julie's room and wakes her up.

"Get up Julie," he yelled.

"No!" said Julie.

"You listen to me young lady you are pregnant! You have to go to school to get an education. You need to get up and get to school!" said Coach Taylor

Julie reluctantly got up and got ready for school. She went in one period late. She texted Matt and made sure that he knew that she would be late. They met up after school and went back to his house. His grandmother was waiting for them.

"Hello you two!" she said as she hugged both of them.

"Grandma we need to talk to you," said Matt.

"I think you should sit down," said Julie.

Grandma Sacren sits down in her chair, Matt and Julie sit on the couch across from her.

"We have something to tell you," said Julie.

"What is it?" said Grandma Sacren.

"Julie is pregnant," said Matt.

Grandma Sacren looked at Matt. She was shocked.

"Well oh my goddness, that certainly is a surprise! You both are a little young, but it will be nice to have a baby around here," she said.

Matt and Julie looked at each other in relief.

"That is great news," she said smiling.

Julie went home around five o'clock that evening. When she arrived home her mom was there waiting for her.

"I want you to invite Matt over tonight," said Tami.

"For what?" asked Julie.

"We are all going to sit down and have a little talk," said Tami.

Julie stared at her mother.

"It was your father's idea and I think it is a good one. Tell him to be here at six if he wants to eat with us and seven if he doesn't want to eat with us," said Tami.

Julie got up and went to her room and texted Matt and told him what time to be at her house. She also told him not to be nervous and that she would be right there with him the whole time. She bearly ate anything for dinner. She felt sick, the truth is she was really nervous for this so called "meeting." At exactly seven o'clock Matt knocked on the door. Tami opened the door and let Matt in. They all sat down.

"I want to start out by saying I love you Julie and we are always going to be here for you, no matter what. We only want what is best for you. I have thought about this a lot and I think you should consider putting the baby up for adoption," said Tami.

Julie couldn't believer what her mother was telling her.

"What?" asked Coach Taylor. "You want her to put the baby up for adoption?"

"Julie sweetheart you know that I love you and I want the best life for you. You need to get an abortion as soon as possible," said Coach Taylor.

"What!," yelled Julie as she stood up.

She couldn't believe her ears. Her father wants her to kill her own baby.

"You can't be serious!" said Julie.

"I am completely serious. It is the best for you and the baby. There is no way you two can give this baby a good life." said Coach Taylor.

Julie sat back down on the couch as Matt grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Yes! We can give this baby a good life! How could you want to kill your grandchild? This child is your own flesh and blood. How in the world can you ask me to do that? asked Julie.

"I need you to do this sweetheart; this is only what is best for you. You have to finish high school and you need to go to college. There is no way you can do that if you have a baby," said Coach Taylor.

"I can do this Daddy!" said Julie.

Tami sat there in tears. Matt did not know what to do to help Julie. He wanted to make it better for her. He wanted to make it all go away. Julie didn't know what to do she didn't know how to get the point across to her father. She looked across the room and saw Gracie sitting in her swing. She got up and picked Gracie up.

"Let me ask you this, what if Mom would have got an abortion? You would have killed Gracie. Can you imagine your live without her? She is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to you. She is your child. You know you could never kill your child, so why are you asking me to kill mine?" asked Julie.

Julie's eyes were full of tears. She handed Gracie to her father and then sat back down on the couch with Matt. Her father sat there, and Julie waited for him to admit he was wrong, but he did not say a word. Julie got up, and Matt followed her. She kissed him quickly and told him she was going to bed.

Coach Taylor woke up in the middle of the night.

"Tami are you awake?" asked Coach Taylor.

"I haven't slept a wink all night. I have been laying here thinking about Julie and what we can do," said Tami.

"She knows how we feel," said Coach Taylor.

"The decision is ultimately up to her," said Tami.


	9. Chapter 9: Made Her Choice

Chapter 9- Made Her Choice

The next morning after Coach Taylor went in early to work Tami and Julie had a mother daughter talk before school over breakfast.

"Do you have any idea to what you want to do with the baby?" asked Tami.

"I made up my mind the second I found out I was pregnant. I am keeping this baby and nothing anyone says or does is going to change my mind," said Julie.

"I thought about this last night, and I am warming up to the idea of you keeping the baby. It is just really hard, and give your father time. He is just upset and he doesn't know what to think right now. We are going to be here for you and Matt too. I will make a doctor's appointment for you today. We need to start getting you the right medical care and vitamins," said Tami.

"Matt already took care of the vitamins," said Julie.

"Oh well that is one less thing we have to worry about," said Tami.

Julie got up from the table grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter.

"See mom he is already trying to be a good dad," said Julie as she walked towards the door.

Tami watched as her daughter walked away and then she drank some coffee and sat there for a little while longer to have a good cry.

Matt and Julie had a pretty good day at school. Matt had practice after school and it was really weird to go there and have to face his coach after getting his daughter pregnant.

Julie and Tami arrived home that evening around the same time.

"Julie your father wants Matt to come over tonight. He wants us all to sit down and actually talk things out this time. You need to call Matt and tell him to come over here as soon as possible. Your father wants to talk when he gets home," said Tami.

Coach Taylor pulled up to the house about ten minutes later and Matt was right behind him. They all sat down and Tami was holding Gracie.

"I know I didn't treat you the best last night. I love you so much Julie and it kills me to see this happening to you," said Coach Taylor as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Dad I am having a baby. I am not dying," said Julie.

"Whatever you want I will support you. I just wanted you to know your options," said Coach Taylor.

"I am having this baby," said Julie.

Matt grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I want Matt to live with us," said Julie.

Coach Taylor looked up at her.

"Let's take one thing at a time here," he said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10: Doctor's Appointment

_Author's Note: Hello everyone and thanks for reading! This is just a short little chapter, but please review my story so far! I would really like to hear opinions, thoughts, and comments. I can take constructive criticism! :) God Bless! 3_

Chapter 10- Doctor's Appointment 

Tami woke up Julie, so she could get ready for her doctor's appointment. Her and Matt would be going into school late today. Matt arrived to her house right on time.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Julie.

"I am positive. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I love you," said Matt.

"I love you too," she said smiling.

Tami walked into the kitchen.

"You kids ready?" asked Tami.

"Yes we are," said Matt.

They arrived at the doctor's office and filled out a lot of paper work and finally Julie got called back. Matt and her mom went back with her. The doctor did a sonogram.

"Look Julie! Look it is our baby!" said Matt.

"It is so little!" said Julie.

Tami's eyes filled with tears and Matt and Julie kissed.

"I love you so much," said Matt.

After they came out of the doctor's office it was that much more real to Matt, Julie, and even Tami. This was really happening. They are really going to have a baby. They went back to school and they missed three classes. Julie knew they could make this work, and for a moment she felt excited about having this baby, even though she was sixteen. Well, sixteen and a half. She wanted to have a life with Matt more than anything and now she wanted this baby more than anything. She wanted their baby.


	11. Chapter 11:Weekend

Chapter 11- Weekend

Finally, the weekend was here. Matt had a great game on Friday night.. It was one of their first games of the season. Julie watched from the stands. She always wanted to support Matt, as well as her father. She was also glad that her pregnancy hadn't affected Matt's playing. People hadn't started talking around school yet, but she knew it would only be a matter of time until not only the whole school but the whole town of Dillon would be talking about the coach's daughter who got knocked up by the Senior quarterback. She didn't care. They wouldn't know the whole story. They wouldn't know how much they love each other and how some day they were going to get married and have a wonderful life together.

The next morning Matt came and picked Julie up and they went and hung out at his house. They watched some movies. Matt tried to make some food for Julie but everything that Matt had to eat didn't sound good to her. In fact, everything he offered her made her want to throw up, but she didn't tell him that. He was trying so hard to make her happy she couldn't say anything to him. She just told him she wasn't hungry.

"Have you told your parents yet?" asked Julie.

"My Dad is still away, but he probably wouldn't have much to say about it and I haven't talked to my Mom in a while. She stopped by here that one day, but I guess I should get in touch with her and tell her she is going to be a grandma," said Matt.

They sat on the couch and Julie laid back in Matt's arms.

"You know people are going to start talking about us," said Julie.

"Let them talk, you know I love you," said Matt.

"Of course I know that, silly!" said Julie.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to show you something," said Julie.

She lifted up her shirt and showed Matt her stomach. She was starting to show.

"I am probably going to have to go shopping for clothes soon. My next doctor's appointment is next week," said Julie.

"I will be there," said Matt.

"It is right after school, so you can't go because of football," said Julie.

"I will go to practice late," said Matt.

"Your Mom doesn't have to go we can do this alone," said Matt.

The next week Matt and Julie left after school to go to her doctor's appointment. The doctor came in and did a sonogram. She couldn't tell what sex the baby is yet. The next time they come back they will be able to tell. Julie was now four months pregnant and starting to show. They rushed out of the doctor's office to try to get back to school for Matt's practice. He was an hour late. Matt changed and ran out on to the field.

"Where have you been Saracen?" asked Coach Taylor.

"I had that thing after school," said Matt.

"What thing?" asked Coach Taylor.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Matt.

Matt and Coach Taylor walked off to the side of the field.

"Julie had a doctor's appointment today and I went with her," said Matt.

"Why didn't I know about this?" asked Coach Taylor.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Matt.

"No!" said Coach Taylor.

"I thought she told you," said Matt.

"You need to run for being late," said Coach Taylor.

Later on that night after Coach Taylor got home he knocked on the door to Julie's room.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Coach Taylor.

He looked at his daughter in sweatpants with her hair pulled back and no makeup on she look so innocent and no older than thirteen. He couldn't believe she was going to have a child. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"I guess I am okay. We find out whether it is a boy or a girl in a few weeks," said Julie.

Coach Taylor hugged and kissed his daughter good night.


	12. Chapter 12:Accident

Chapter 12- Accident

The next week at school people started to talk. Julie would walk down the halls and people were starting to whisper and talk about her. Tyra would always stick up for her and listen to Julie when she needed someone to talk to.

"Just ignore them," said Tyra.

"I know it just gets hard, especially when I go into town and everyone stares," said Julie.

"People can be so ignorant," said Tyra.

It was Friday and tonight was a big game. They were playing Gatling High and so there was a big pep rally. Julie sat with Tyra in the stands and she watched Matt as he stood out on the gym floor while her dad gave a speech. After the pep rally Julie and Matt went back to his house.

"Are you going to the game tonight Mrs. Saracen?" asked Julie.

"No, I don't think I am going to go tonight. I am not feeling too well," she said.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" asked Matt.

"I don't think you should let her stay here by herself. I can stay here with her tonight," said Julie.

"Are you sure," asked Matt.

"I am positive. I really don't feel like going anyway and the game will be on tv," said Julie.

"Okay well I have to leave to get down to the game," said Matt picking up his bags.

"I love you baby. Good luck!" said Julie as she kissed him.

Mrs. Saracen and Julie watched the game and were thrilled about how Matt was playing.

"I am going to go get some ice cream from the freezer downstairs," said Mrs. Saracen.

"No I will get that for you," said Julie.

"I want to go," said Mrs. Saracen.

A moment later Julie heard Mrs. Saracen scream. She got up got her phone and started to dial 911. She saw that Mrs. Saracen was having a heart attack. She started down the steps telling the operator the address. She started to tell them she was having a heart attack when she tripped and fell down the steps. She was knocked unctuous. Within minutes an ambulance was there. Tyra just happened to be driving past the Saracen's house when she saw an ambulance in front of the house. She went inside and asked what was happening.

"What is going on? she asked. "I am a friend and I need to know what is going on!" yelled Tyra.

"Your friend fell down the stairs," said the paramedic.

"She's 4 months pregnant!" said Tyra with tears streaming down her face.

"You may want to notify her family and the elderly lady had a heart attack and she may not make it."

"Oh my gosh," said Tyra.

She got in her car and took off to the Dillon High School football field. She parked her car and took off running to the field. She pushed her way through the crowd and ran up to find Mrs. Taylor.

"Mrs. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor!" she yelled.

"What's wrong Tyra?" asked Mrs. Taylor.

"Mrs. Saracen had a heart attack and Julie fell down the stairs trying to help her," said Tyra.

"Oh my gosh we have to get to the hospital," said Mrs. Taylor.

They took off running. It was halfway in to the third quarter, but Tyra knew she had to get Matt. He had to be there for Julie and for his grandmother especially if she wasn't going to make it. Tami knew she had to get her husband. Another coach could take over they were winning and this was his daughter. Tyra ran out onto the field.

"Matt! Matt!" she yelled.

He turned around to face Tyra.

"Tyra, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Her grandmother had a heart attack and Julie is hurt," said Tyra in tears.

"What?" asked Matt.

"You need to come with me," said Tyra.

There were a million thoughts running through Matt's head. His girlfriend was hurt; his grandmother had a heart attack, and his baby.

Tami went out on the field.

"Eric!" she yelled.

He turned around.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Julie's in the hospital we are going. I don't know if you want to come or not," she said.

"Of course I am coming!" he yelled.

Coach Taylor explained the situation and the four of the ran off the field to try to get to the hospital in time.


	13. Chapter 13: Hospital

Chapter 13- Hospital

Tami, Gracie, Coach Taylor, Matt, and Tyra ran into the hospital.

"What room is Julie Taylor in?" asked Tami.

"What about a Mrs. Saracen?" asked Matt.

"Okay you all are going to have to wait in the waiting room. I will be right back," said the nurse.

Five minutes later a doctor came out.

"Are you Mrs. Saracen's family?" he asked.

"Yes, I am her grandson," said Matt.

"I am sorry we did everything we could, but your grandmother suffered a major heart attack, which resulted in heart failure. There was nothing we could do for her. Her heart attack was too severe, even if she would have got in here sooner, there wouldn't have been much we could do. I am very sorry for your loss," said the doctor.

Tears streamed down Matt's face. His grandmother was dead. The woman who raised him and has been there for him all his life was dead. She would never get to see his baby. Matt sat down in the waiting room and Tami gave Matt a comforting hug as she wiped away her own tears. Coach Taylor sat in the waiting room chair, silent. Five minutes later which seemed like hours later the nurse came back out.

"Julie suffered some sprains and bruises from falling down the stairs. She also hit her head pretty hard so she is not awake yet. She should be waking up within 24 hours. You can go in and see her now," said the nurse.

"What about the baby?" asked Coach Taylor.

"After Julie wakes up we can do some tests and see if the baby is okay. Right now we need to make sure Julie is okay," said the nurse.

Tami got up and put her arm around Matt. The nurse led them back to Julie's room. She was lying in the hospital bed and she looked like she was peacefully sleeping. She had bruises all over her and a bandage on her head.

Coach Taylor felt helpless. So did Matt. His girlfriend was hurt and his baby could be in danger. Tyra took Tami and Gracie home. Coach Taylor and Matt sat in Julie's room with her. They weren't going to sleep until she woke up. They sat in silence for the longest time until Coach Taylor started to talk.

"You know a month ago when she told us she was pregnant, I was so angry. I didn't want her to have that baby, but the more I thought about it she was right. How could I have ever asked her to get an abortion? I would have never told anyone else to do that. I don't believe in them," said Coach Taylor.

"You were just trying to protect her and do what was best for her. She knows that," said Matt.

"Now we might loose the baby and I don't think I can live with myself if she does loose the baby. Because that is what I wanted and I now I know if she looses the baby, it is going to hurt her so much," said Coach Taylor.

Finally, at around three in the morning Julie started to move. She opened her eyes.

"Daddy," she said.

Coach Taylor jumped up and went to his daughter's bedside.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell down the stairs at the Saracen's house. You are just bruised up but you should be fine," said Coach Taylor.

"Is Mrs. Saracen okay?" asked Julie.

Coach Taylor sighed.

"She suffered a severe heart attack and suffered from heart failure. There was nothing they could do for her," said Coach Taylor.

This is entirely my fault. If I would have gone downstairs instead of her she never would have had a heart attack," said Julie crying.

"Yes she would have. She had a very bad blood clot. Either way she would have had a heart attack," said Coach Taylor.

Matt got up out of his chair and came walked over to Julie.

"I am so sorry baby," said Julie as she started to cry.

"It is not your fault Julie. I love you," said Matt.

"What about the baby?" asked Julie.

"They are going to do some tests in the morning so you need to get some more rest," said Matt as he kissed her forehead and put his hand on her stomach.

Coach Taylor watched Matt with his daughter and he could tell how much Matt loved his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14: It's a

Chapter 14- It's a...

Julie slept until the early morning. Matt called Tami and told her that Julie was awake. Coach Taylor went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee for everyone, and he scheduled a sonogram with the nurse.

Julie slowly opened up her eyes. She thought she was at home, but then she quickly realized she was in a cold hospital room. Matt walked in carrying two bags of food and balloons. Matt set down the balloons down and got the breakfast food out for them to eat.

"I'm so sorry about Grandma Saracen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," said Julie.

When they were finished eating the nurse came in to do the sonogram.

"Hello my name is Mary and I will be doing your sonogram today. There is no reason that is baby won't be perfectly fine. If we find a heartbeat then everything will be okay," said the nurse.

It was not until this baby could be taken away from Julie did she realize how much she wanted it. At first she was ashamed of the idea of becoming a teenage mother, but now she wanted it more than anything. She wanted to have this baby and most of all Matt's baby.

Matt held Julie's hand as she lifted her shirt to reveal her little baby bump. The nurse put gel on Julie's stomach.

"Oh that's cold," said Julie.

Julie squeezed Matt's hand even tighter as the nurse started to perform the sonogram.

Finally, they heard the heartbeat. Not just any heartbeat, the heartbeat of their baby. Matt let out a huge sigh of relief. He kissed Julie as a tear fell down her cheek.

"That is a strong heartbeat. Your baby boy is doing great and will be just fine," said the nurse.

"What? It is a boy?" asked Julie.

"Oh I am so sorry! Did you not want to know?" asked the nurse.

"No, it is fine!" explained Julie.

"It's a boy!" said Matt excitedly.

Just as the nurse walked out Coach Taylor, Tami and Gracie walked in. Tami rushed to her daughter's side.

"Guess what guys!" said Julie excitedly.

"What?" asked Tami smiling.

"The nurse just told us it is a boy!" said Julie.

"Oh my gosh! We are having a boy!" yelled Tami.

Coach Taylor smiled.

"You get a grandson Daddy. You can teach him to throw a football," said Julie.

"That's great news," said Coach Taylor.

"So did you win the game after you both left on Friday?" asked Julie.

"Yes we did," said Coach Taylor.

"Matt can I talk to you outside for a minute?" asked Tami.

Tami and Matt stepped outside the hospital room.

"I know this probably the last thing you want to be thinking about, but you are going to have to make arrangements for the funeral. I can help you in anyway that I can. You are going to have to get in touch with your father," said Tami.

"Thank you. I will probably need your help Mrs. Taylor, I will contact my father, but I highly doubt he will come home for the funeral. He doesn't know that Julie is pregnant. I really don't want him to know because he will just consider me even more of a failure," said Matt.

"Oh Matt sweetheart you are not a failure," said Tami reaching out to Matt trying to comfort him.

"In his eyes I am," said Matt.

Meanwhile back in the hospital room Julie was trying to see how her Dad felt about her having a boy.

"Are you glad the baby is going to be a boy Dad?" asked Julie.

"Yeah that is great," said Coach Taylor.

Julie was so happy. She was giving her Dad the boy that he had always wanted.


	15. Chapter 15:Arrangements

_Please review and let me know what you think! I would love to hear imput from everyone! Tell me what you would like to see! God Bless anthans for reading! 3_

Chapter 15- Arrangements 

The next day was Sunday and it was also the day Julie got to come home from the hospital. Julie was pushed out to the car in a wheel chair. She was lucky to only have a fractured wrist and some bruising. The baby was going to be just fine. Now came the difficult part for Matt. He had to make all of the arrangements for the funeral. Tami drove Julie and Matt home from the hospital.

"Matt I made an appointment for us tomorrow morning to go talk to someone a Wilson funeral home. I am going to help you make the arrangements and deal with all of the legal issues," said Tami.

"Thank you Mrs. Taylor you really don't have to do that," said Matt.

"I insist and I think it is best you stay with us for now. Well, at least for a few days. So you can stop and pick up your things," said Tami.

Julie looked over at Matt and smiled. She was really happy that Matt would be staying at her house.

The next day Tami took Matt to the funeral home to make the arrangements. The funeral would be held on that Wednesday. Tami helped Matt take care of everything. Tami went back to work and she dropped Matt off at his house.

He went over to the desk and found his Grandmother's legal papers. He found her will and read it. He couldn't believe it. She left Matt everything. She didn't have much money, but she left it all to him. Matt didn't go back to school that day. He texted Julie and told her to come over to his house when she was done with school.

Julie walked in the door looking as pretty as ever.

"You aren't going to practice?" asked Julie.

"I might go in a little while but I wanted to talk you first. Here sit down," said Matt making room for her to sit on the couch.

"I found my Grandmother's will. She left me everything Julie. She left me all her money even though it isn't much and she left me the house," said Matt.

"She left you everything?" asked Julie.

"I have been thinking about this all day. I have a plan Julie," said Matt.

"A plan?" asked Julie.

"Right after football season I am going to get a job. We are going to fix this house up and sell it and keep the money, so we can buy our own house. I thought about just living here, but we don't need this house just for the three of us," said Matt touching Julie's stomach.

"You have really thought about this haven't you?" asked Julie.

"Yeah I have. I thought about us just living here, but we don't need this house. I want us to have our own house," said Matt.

"We could live with my parents for awhile after you sell this house," said Julie.

"She didn't leave me a ton of money, but it is enough to fix up this house. I would like to put in new carpet and a new kitchen. That will make this house worth a lot more than it is worth now," said Matt.

"Come over for dinner tonight and we can talk to my parents about it," said Julie as she kissed Matt on the forehead.

"Alright I will be there but I have to go to practice," said Matt.

"I love you," said Julie.

"I love you too," said Matt.

During dinner that night Matt was the one who brought up his plan to Coach Taylor.

"I actually wanted to talk you both about something. My Grandmother she actually left everything to me. She left her house and all her money to me. When football season is over I am going to get a job, but I also am going to fix up my Grandmother's house and sell it," said Matt.

"Where do you plan on living?" asked Coach Taylor.

"Well I thought Julie and I could get a place of our own eventually," said Matt.

"Now wait a minute. You want to move in together?" asked Coach Taylor.

"Not right away Dad. This is awhile off. We are just thinking ahead," said Julie.

No one said anything for a while.

"The getting a job part sounds like a good start," said Coach Taylor.

"Well actually I was thinking about quitting football and getting a job," said Matt.

"What?" said Coach Taylor.

"Getting a job is more important right now than playing football," said Matt.

"There are only a few more games. I think it will be okay if you finish up the season," said Coach Taylor.

"I applied for a job today at Applebee's," said Julie.

"That's great," said Tami.

"We need to start saving up our money," said Julie.

"Do you have something to wear to the funeral tomorrow?" asked Tami.

"Actually I don't. Nothing fits me anymore," said Julie.

"Let's make a quick trip over to the mall after dinner," said Tami.

"Okay," said Julie.

The next day was the funeral. It was at four in the afternoon and there was a huge turn out. It looked as if the whole town of Dillon was there to support Matt. Julie's friends were also there to support Julie. The funeral service was great and everything went smoothly. Julie was there to hold Matt's hand the whole time. She knew how hard this was on him. Matt had contacted his Dad in Iraq. HE said he was sorry, but he wasn't coming home. He also told him that he was going to be a Grandfather, but he never mentioned anything about it to Matt.

When Matt got home from the funeral he started packing up things of his Grandmother's. Julie was getting tired easily these days so she went home to take a nap.


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan

Chapter 16- The Plan

The next day after school Julie was feeling really good. Matt had practice so she headed over to the book store. She bought some baby books and magazines. She went home and stretched out on her couched and started looking through all of the magazines.

Around 5 o'clock Tami came walking in the door with Gracie Bell.

"Where have you been?" asked Julie.

"Well after work I went to the book store and picked up some books for you," said Tami.

"I was just there to pick up some magazines," said Julie laughing.

Tami handed Julie a bag with three books in it about pregnancy and parenting.

"Thanks Mom," said Julie giving her a hug.

They heard someone walk in the door. Julie turned around to see that it was Matt.

"Hey baby," said Matt walking over to kiss Julie.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor," said Matt.

"Hey Matt," she said giving him a hug. "I picked up some books for Julie today and you might want to read them," said Tami.

"I will start looking at them now," said Matt.

They both sat on the couch looking at the magazines. About an hour later they sat down to eat dinner.

"I think Matt should move in with us," said Julie.

"What?" asked Coach Taylor.

"The baby is going to start moving and kicking soon. I don't want him to miss any of it. I want him to be apart of it all," said Julie.

"You mean you want him to sleep in the same room as you?" asked Coach Taylor.

"We aren't going to do anything! I am already pregnant," said Julie.

"I will have to think about it, Right now you need to focus on school and getting a job. Matt needs to focus on football," said Coach Taylor.

"I start working at Applebee's tomorrow. I am a hostess not a waitress," said Julie.

"That is great! We need to start saving money," said Matt.

"This week is game three of the playoffs. We have a great chance of winning," said Coach Taylor.

After dinner Julie and Matt made a list of things that we need to remodel the house.

"I think we need to get new carpet in the whole house," said Matt.

"That is a good idea, but I think you should put in a whole new bathroom and kitchen too," said Julie.

We can get the carpet in next week," said Matt.

"What are you going to do with all of her things?" asked Julie.

"We are going to keep the things that have sentimental value and sell the things we don't need," said Matt.

"I know this is really hard for you," said Julie.

The next day Julie went back to school and started working for a few hours. She was really excited to start making money and to start planning for the baby. She was excited to think about what to do his room in and things to buy him. She was most of all excited about what to name him.

It was finally Friday. The playoff game was an hour away from Dillon. Julie rode up to the game with her Mom and Gracie, They walked up the stands to find a seat, Julie realized that every one was starting at her. Her stomach had started to show a little but and people knew that she was pregnant now. She didn't let it get to her, Who cares what they think, she knew she was happy

Matt did great at the game. He played more than the other Quarterback JD.


	17. Chapter 17: Little Kick

Chapter 17- Little Kick

Julie had a doctor's appointment on that Monday morning. Tami didn't go with her this time. It was just her and Matt today. The nurse called them back and Julie changed into a gown. The doctor came in and performed a sonogram and saw that everything was going great and the baby should start moving and kicking anytime now.

The next week was playoff game round four. If they won this game then they would be in the state championship game. They went again and of course everyone stared at Julie, but she smiled and talked to the ones that did talk to her. She was glowing and she was truly happy.

The Dillon Panthers won the game and they were off to the final game the next week in Austin. Julie and Tyra made plans to ride up together. They were all staying in a hotel together, That week flew by. Everyone was really excited about the game, On Friday afternoon after school the whole town was at the school to see the boys off to the game. Julie kissed Matt and told him that she would she him in Austin shortly. Tami and Julie followed behind the bus with Gracie. When they arrived to the hotel Julie and Tami had a room on the same floor as the football team. Julie went into Matt's room after the team had their first practice. Coach Taylor and Tami were already asleep. They were laying down in bed watching a movie when Julie jumped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Matt.

"No no I am fine," said Julie.

He put his arm back around her and she laid her head on his chest. She felt something flutter in her stomach again, finally, she felt it.

She sat up quickly.

"The baby is kicking," said Julie.

She lifted up her shirt and put his hand on her stomach. Matt felt the baby kick.

"That our son!" said Matt.

"It is most amazing thing I have ever felt!" said Julie smiling.

All night long they kept waiting for him to kick again. Finally, Julie told Matt that he had to get some sleep he was playing the biggest game of his life tomorrow.

Julie went back into her room around four in the morning, and her Dad had no idea she had been gone. Her Mom knew she asked her about it when they were getting ready for the game.

"Where were you all night?" asked Tami.

"I was with Matt. The baby kicked for the first time last night," said Julie.

"Oh my gosh that is so exciting!" said Tami.

"I think I am going to meet up with Tyra before the game," said Julie.

"Okay that sounds good," said Tami.

"Alright well I am just going to meet you at the game," said Julie.

"Okay just call me," said Tami kissing Julie goodbye.

Tyra and Julie went out to dinner before the game.

"Oh my Mom texted me and said that she has two seats for us at the game," said Julie.

""That's good," said Tyra.

"Ouch," said Julie holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyra.

"I am just having pains in my stomach," said Julie.

"I think I need to take you to Urgent Care just to make sure everything is okay," said Tyra.

"There it is again," said Julie.

"Let's go! I am taking you now!" said Tyra.

Tyra helped Julie into the car and they took off to Urgent Care. Julie texted Tami and told her she would be late to the game. She did not want her Mom to be worried.

Meanwhile, the game was starting. Matt looked up in the stands to see where Julie was sitting, He saw Tami, but not Julie. He hoped she was okay.

Back at Urgent Care the doctor told Julie she has indigestion and the some of the pain was probably caused by stress. He gave her some medicine and they were on their way back to the game. They arrived at the beginning of the fourth quarter.

"Hello," said Tami.

"Hi" said Julie and Tyra together.

"I am so glad we are winning and Matt is having an incredible game," said Tami.

It was the final minute of the game and Matt scored the last touchdown of the game, The Dillon Panthers won the state championship 18-28. The fans stormed the field and everyone was celebrating. Julie ran out and Matt found her. He picked her up and kissed her. Then, he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Where were you?" asked Matt.

"I was having stomach pains so I went to Urgent Care. It was just stress and indigestion," said Julie.

"So you are okay?" asked Matt.

"Yes I am fine," said Julie.

"I don't want you to be stressed," said Matt.

"I love you so much, I am so proud of you!" said Julie.

"I love you too," said Matt.

In this moment Matt believed he had never been happier.


	18. Chapter 18: Walk to Remember

Chapter 18- Walk to remember

Matt knew that since football was over that is was time to get a job. He couldn't just get a minimum wage job. He needed a real job. He was going to have a son soon, and he needed to support him, and Julie.

He applied at many different places, but he ended up working at the Lowe's in Dillon. He knew it was only temporary until he found something better. Now that he had a job he couldn't be with Julie as much. He had tried to spend as much time with her as he could. Coach Taylor seemed to be warming up to things more. He had started to come to terms that Julie is no longer a child, and that she is having a child. He even bought the baby a stuffed football yesterday. Julie was thrilled, with the present but most of all that that her father was starting to come to terms with her pregnancy.

Matt had practically been living with the Taylors, on the couch of course. Matt wanted to be there for Julie. After school Julie dropped Matt off at his job and Julie went home to work on a big project for school. When she got home she realized she was starving. She went into the kitchen and saw a cake in the refrigerator. She got it out and started eating it. She looked down and saw how much she ate of it and thought she better put it away.

She missed Matt so much when he had to work. She knew he had to though. It was for them, as a family. The next day was Saturday and Matt had the day off. Julie wanted to go somewhere, but they really didn't have much extra money. Matt took Julie for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful day in Dillon. Matt and Julie walked hand in hand through the park. Suddenly, Julie stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong" asked Matt.

Julie stood in the same stop for a minute, then she looked up at Matt and smiled.

"I feel the baby moving!" Julie said, happily.

Julie grabbed Matt's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow!" said Matt.

They looked at each other smiling,

"That's our son!" said Matt.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt," said Julie smiling.

Feeling her baby move made everything seem so much more real to her. This baby was real and soon enough he would be here. They continued on their walk.

"I can't wait to meet him," said Julie.

"Me too!" said Matt smiling.

Suddenly for both of them this having this baby started seeming even more right.


	19. Chapter 19: Aunt Tyra

Chapter 19- Aunt Tyra

On a dreary Sunday afternoon Matt went over to Julie's house after work. He went in her house to find her crying on the couch. He dropped his stuff and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"Oh nothing," said Julie.

"Where is everyone?" asked Matt.

"They went to some dinner thing," said Julie.

Matt sat down beside her on the couch and let her lean in to him. He tried to comfort her the best her could. It was killing him that she was upset.

"Please tell me what is wrong," said Matt.

Julie looked over at Matt. She looked like she was contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Julie. "I am a Junior in High School. You are a Senior. You have to go to college next fall," said Julie.

"We can do this. I love you more than anything in the world. I love our son more than anything. I am almost done fixing up my Grandma's house. I will sell it and then after you graduate we can move in together. I promise everything will be okay, baby. We just have to take one step at a time," said Matt.

"That makes me feel so much better," said Julie.

"Besides you can't be stressed out, it isn't good for you or the baby," said Matt.

Julie look at him and smiled.

"I love you," said Julie.

The following day Julie had a doctor's appointment. She was really showing now. They were in the waiting room, and the doctor called them back. The doctor performed a sonogram.

"Well Julie everything looks great. He's got a strong heartbeat," said the doctor.

Julie and Matt looked at each other and smiled.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping or with indigestion?" asked the doctor.

"No, not yet," said Julie.

"Well if you do try not to eat right before you go to bed and that should help it," said the doctor.

Matt and Julie left the doctor's office. They went home and Matt made her some lunch before they had to go back to school.

"Let's register for you shower," said Matt.

"Shower?" asked Julie.

"Well so when you have one people will know what to buy," said Matt.

"Okay," said Julie walking over to the computer.

They spent about a half an hour registering for everything their baby could need.

"We have to get back to school! It is almost sixth period!" said Julie.

They ran out the door.

*******

After school Matt dropped Julie off at her house and he went to work. Julie didn't have anything to do. She felt like a loser. Here she was pregnant in high school, and people looked at her like she was trash. She couldn't help it that she made a mistake. Although she would never look at her son as a mistake. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door. It was Tyra.

"Hey!" she said smiling.

"Hi," said Julie.

"Why are you so down?" asked Tyra.

"I don't know," said Julie.

"Well good thing I brought some chick flicks!" said Tyra.

They went back in her room and watched some movies. after the movie was over Julie and Tyra started talking about a lot of things.

"I feel like I have so much to do," said Julie.

"What do you have to do?" asked Tyra.

"I have to clean out our spear bedroom," said Julie.

"For the baby?" asked Tyra.

"Yeah but I can't do it alone and Matt is always working," said Julie.

"Your parents won't help you?" asked Tyra.

"No since it is my baby I have to do it," said Julie.

Tyra stood up.

"Let's get to work," said Tyra.

"What?" asked Julie.

"I am going to help you," said Tyra.

The two girls went into the spear room and packed up everything and took it into the living room. When Mrs. Saracen came home she couldn't believe it was all done.

"All you have to do is decide what needs packed away and what we are going to sell," said Julie.

"Well I am impressed girls," said Mrs. Saracen smiling.

"We had to do something to pass the time," said Julie.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," said Mrs. Saracen.

" We will be right back," said Julie.

Tyra and Julie went over to Matt's Grandma's house. Julie already had a key so they went right in. The house looked really good. Everything was already boxed up, and organized in one room.

"Wow!" said Tyra.

"He's been working so hard," said Julie.

"What else is he going to do before he sells it?" asked Tyra.

"It already has new bathrooms, but he is going to get new siding and put in a new kitchen," said Julie.

"He loves you so much," said Tyra.

"I know. I am so lucky," said Julie.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but you have so many people who love you and will be there for you every step of this baby's life," said Tyra.

Tears welted up in Julie's eyes. Julie leaned on Tyra's shoulder.

"I will be here for the baby," said Tyra.

"Well you know he is going to call you Aunt Tyra," said Julie.

"Really?" asked Tyra.

"Yes," said Julie.

"Thank you!" said Tyra hugging Julie.


	20. Chapter 20: Baby Shower

Chapter 20- Baby Shower

The next Saturday was Julie's baby shower. Tyra and Tami had been planning it for a long time. Matt was going to bring Julie by the church and say that he had to pick up something there for Tami. Then they would walk in and see everyone there for her baby shower. She was supposed to go out with Tyra afterwards so she would be dressed nice.

"Why are we walking to the church again?" asked Julie.

"Your Mom needed me to pick up a song sheet or something for the choir," said Matt.

"Why are we going in the back way?" asked Julie.

"She said it is in the basement," said Matt opening up the door for her.

Julie walked in and saw all of her friends, family, and half the town of Dillon in the church basement for her baby shower.

"Oh my gosh!" said Julie.

Tyra got up and ran over to her.

"Are you surprised?" asked Tyra hugging her.

"Yes!" said Julie.

Matt decided that he better leave so he hugged and kissed Julie goodbye.

Julie has so much fun at her shower. She was so happy that her Mom and Julie threw her one. She got everything she needed for the baby. All she had to so was put it all together in his room.

"Just because you are having a baby at sixteen doesn't mean you don't deserve the best!" said Tami.

"I love you Mom," said Julie,

"I love you too sweetheart," said Tami.

At the end of the shower Matt walked in carrying a big box with Coach Taylor.

Matt was also carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"What is this?" asked Julie.

"It is a present for you and the baby," said Matt.

Julie opened the box to find a cradle, but not just any cradle. It was handmade.

"You made this?" asked Julie.

"Well I had help from your dad," said Matt.

"He did most of it," said Coach Taylor.

Matt handed Julie the flowers and Julie jumped up to hug Matt. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. Julie walked over and hugged her father. A tear went down his cheek.

"I love you Daddy," said Julie.

"I love you too," said Coach Taylor.


	21. Chapter 21: Baby's Room

Chapter 21- Baby's Room

"We need to start working on the baby's room today," said Julie.

"Okay," said Matt smiling.

"Let's paint first," said Julie.

"I don't think we can get it all done today," said Matt.

"Yes we can let me call Tyra," said Julie.

Within a half hour Tyra showed up at Julie's house.

"I am ready to paint she said with old clothes on and her hair pulled back.

"We are going to paint, while Matt puts the crib, swing, and everything else together," said Julie.

"Okay," said Tyra.

The girls layed down everything they needed to paint. By the end of the day the baby's room was painted and all of the furniture was ready to be put in. Matt and Tyra moved everything in the room.

"What theme is the baby's room going to be?" asked Tyra.

Julie walked over and pullled the baby bedding out of the box.

"Football," said Julie.

"What else is there?" said Tyra laughing.

"I have to go over to the house and bring those boxes over here for your Mom's yard sale next month," said Matt.

"Okay," said Julie.

"Than I have to take everything over to the storage unit that we are saving," said Matt.

Matt kissed her goodbye and the girls took a break.

"Your Mom is going to be so proud of us," said Tyra.

*****

December went by so fast and so did the holidays before Julie knew it she was almost seven months pregnant. Tami had the yard sale to help pay for all the baby's expenses. Matt had a ton of things to sell from his Grandma's house. Altogether they made about $800, which was great.

Over the next few months The Taylors and Matt anticipated the arrival of the baby. Finally, at three in the morning in April Julie woke Matt up.

"Matt wake up baby," said Julie.

"I thinking I am having the baby," said Julie.

"What?" said Matt jumping up.

"I have been having pains and I think I am having a contraction now," said Julie sitting down.

"Okay let me get your Mom and your bag then we will leave for the hospital," said Matt.

Matt ran back the hallway and pounded on the door.

"Tami?" called Matt.

Finally he opened up the door and ran in.

"Julie's in labor," said Matt.

"What?" said Tami. She jumped up and started looking for clothes to put on.

"Isn't it a little early?" asked Matt.

"No sweetheart she will be fine. She is eight and a half months along. You are going to have to leave so I can change," said Tami.

Coach Taylor started to wake up.

"Eric we are going to the hospital Julie is having the baby," said Tami.

"She is?" asked Coach Taylor.

"Stay here with Gracie and I will call you later," said Tami kissing him goodbye.

Matt was sitting with Julie on the couch trying to comfort her.

"Do you have her bag?" asked Tami.

"It is already in the car," said Matt.

"Okay we are ready to go," said Tami.

Matt shut the door behind them knowing that the next time they would be in this house they would have a baby.


	22. Chapter 22: Labor Day

Chapter 22- Labor Day

Tami and Matt helped Julie get into the hospital to check in. They filled out a ton of paper work and then the nurse can in to check Julie to see how far along in labor she is.

"Okay it looks like you are dilated about 5 centimeters. Everything is looking good. We need to time your contractions to see how far apart they are coming," said the nurse,

"I can do that," said Tami.

"Someone needs to call Tyra," said Julie.

"I will call her in a few hours and then she can come down here," said Tami.

"How are you feeling?" asked Matt holding her hand.

"I feel fine until another contraction comes," said Julie.

"Oh no here comes another one," said Julie.

Tami ran over to Julie's other side.

"Okay honey just breathe. Keep breathing," said Tami.

"You are doing great, squeeze my hand harder," said Matt.

"I think it is over," said Julie.

"How long does this last Mom?" asked Julie.

"Well honey you still have 5 centimeters to go," said Tami.

"When is Dad coming in?" asked Julie.

"I'm not sure," said Tami.

About four and a many contractions later the nurse came in to examine Julie.

"We are moving along well to 6 centimeters. Only a few more centimeters we can start pushing," said the nurse.

At around one in the afternoon Tyra showed up at the hospital.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay," said Julie.

"I brought you some magazines," said Tyra.

"Thank you," said Julie.

The two girls talked while Tami went home to clean up and Matt went to get some food for everyone. Tyra fed Julie ice chips and kept her company. She also held her hand through the contractions. They tried to keep themselves busy while they were waiting.

It was five o'clock, Tami and Matt returned. The nurse came in and examined Julie.

"Things are moving along fine, and both Mom and baby's vitals look good," said the nurse.

"That's good right?" asked Tyra.

"Yes and Julie you need to decide who you want in the room with you while you are giving birth," said the nurse.

"I know who I want in here," said Julie.

"I am guessing you don't want an epidural?" asked the nurse.

"No I know I can do this," said Julie.

At around ten o'clock Julie's contractions started coming really close together. Matt ran out to get a doctor. Coach Taylor was sitting in the room with his daughter.

"Daddy!" yelled Julie.

He ran to his daughter's side.

"What baby?" said Coach Taylor.

"Please hold my hand," said Julie.

Coach Taylor took his daughter's hand as another contraction started. She held his hand tight and squeezed through the pain.

"I think it's over," said Julie.

Matt came in with the two nurses. The nurses examined Julie.

"I need someone to page Dr. Smith now!" said the nurse.

"It's time Julie! You are going to have a baby soon!" said the nurse.

The doctor came in and greeted them.

"Let's see what we have here," said the doctor.

"Okay we are going to be ready to start pushing soon. Let me scrub in and let's get everyone who isn't supposed to be in here out," said Dr. Smith.

Coach Taylor was still by his daughter's side.

"I love you," said Coach Taylor.

"I love you Daddy," said Julie as he kissed her.

"You'll be fine I promise," said Coach Taylor.

Within minutes the doctor was back and ready to go.

"Okay Julie we are going to start pushing," said Dr. Smith.

Matt was holding Julie's hand on one side, Tyra on the other, and Tami was right there as well.

"On my count Julie. Ready push," said Dr. Smith.

Julie pushed as hard as she could, but she had never felt such horrible pain in her whole life.

"Okay relax," said .

Tyra pushed the hair off Julie's forehead and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

"You're doing great baby," said Matt.

"We need another push Julie," said Dr. Smith.

Julie pushed again, but this time it hurt worse. She let out a huge scream.

"Okay good the head is out," said .

"One more big push and we could be done," said Dr. Smith.

Julie pushed again and Matt was holding her up.

"It's a boy!" said Dr. Smith holding him up.

"Dad do you want to cut the cord?" asked .

Matt went over and cut the cord, and then the nurses cleaned him off.

Tami and Tyra grabbed their cameras as the nurse brought him over. She handed him to Julie.

"He's so beautiful," said Julie.

"You did great baby," said Matt kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much," said Julie.

"I love you too," said Matt.

"I love you too Landon Eric Saracen," said Matt kissing his son's forehead.

"We have a baby boy," said Julie.

"We have a son," said Matt.

The two sat there for awhile admiring their beautiful newborn son.


	23. Chapter 23: Visitors

Chapter 23- Visitors

They were so young. Not even out of high school yet and they already had a child. They both felt so unprepared for this new experience. There was not a book to tell them exactly how to raise their child. They had to figure out how to do this on their own. Julie had read all of the books and the magazines to prepare for motherhood, but none of them had mentioned the feeling you would have the first time you held your child in your arms. For Julie it was the most magical moment she had ever experienced. Just the three of them together. The nurse brought Landon over to her. When he was put in her arms it felt as if everything in the world was right. Just like everything had fallen into place. This happened for a reason. This beautiful baby was brought he for a reason. Everything that she went through to have him. Dealing with her parents, telling her parents. telling Matt, dealing with the morning sickness, dealing with the stares from people all over town, staying in school, struggling with money, and the labor. Their son was worth all of it. He was worth the fight. Julie knew that their love could make it through anything and she was proved right.

Julie was resting after she gave birth. She opened her eyes to see her father sitting by her side.

"Hey baby," said Coach Taylor.

He kissed her on the forehead as a nurse walked in the door.

"Could you please bring my baby back in the room with me?" asked Julie.

"Of course!" said the nurse. "Saracen right?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said Julie smiling.

The nurse went out the door to go get the baby.

"Did Mom tell you what middle name we gave him?" asked Julie.

"No her and Matt went to get some food for everyone about a half an hour ago," said Coach Taylor.

A nurse brought the baby in and Julie told the nurse she wanted him in her room for the rest of her stay.

The nurse handed her the baby and then left the room.

"Daddy there is someone I would like you to meet," said Julie.

She handed him his grandson.

"This is Landon Eric Saracen," said Julie smiling.

Coach Taylor took his grandson. He stared at him for a minute and then looked up at Julie.

"He's perfect," said Coach Taylor with a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I love you," said Coach Taylor.

"I love you too Daddy. I know that you weren't happy when I told you I was pregnant I didn't mean to disappoint you. All I have ever wanted to do is make you and Mom happy. I want you both to be proud of me. I never wanted you to be ashamed of me," said Julie.

Coach Taylor sat there for a while and then he looked up at Julie with tears in his eyes.

"You listen to me Julie," he said firmly. "I wasn't happy when I found out you two were going to have a baby in high school, but I have never been ashamed to call you my daughter. Looking at that beautiful baby, how in the world could I be disappointed in you? You are stepping up in this situation so well. I know I haven't handled this very well and I am sorry for that," said Coach Taylor.

He looked up to see his daughter wiping tears off that were streaming down her face.

"My worst fear was disappointing you," said Julie.

He got up and sat on the bed right beside her holding Landon.

"No matter what you do I will always be here and I will always love you," said Coach Taylor as he kissed her on the forehead.

Julie sat up and leaned her head on her dad's shoulder.

Tami and Matt came in about that time. Julie and Coach Taylor wiped the reaming tears off their cheeks.

"We have food!" said Tami holding up bags of food.

"The nurse is coming back in a few minutes to examine me," said Julie.

"Well you need to eat right now sweetheart,' said Tami handing her food.

Tami went over to where her husband was sitting.

"Hand him over to Grandma!" she said smiling.

Coach Taylor reluctantly handed Landon to Tami.

"You should see everyone waiting to see him," said Matt.

"I think the whole football team is in the waiting room," said Tami.

Julie started laughing.

"Of course everyone wants to see our baby," said Julie smiling.

Once they were done eating Tami helped Julie fix hair after the nurse examined her.

"Everything looks good," said the nurse. "Just as long as you aren't experiencing any pain."

"I have been fine," said Julie.

After the nurse left Tami went and got everyone in the waiting room. Pretty much the whole football team and some other people including Tyra crowded around the bed where Julie was holding Landon. Matt was standing by her looking so proud. The guys hugged Matt and congratulated the both of them. Some of the people started leaving, Tami and Coach Taylor walked outside the room and talked to some of them.

Lyla walked in the room with Tim.

"Oh I forgot that thing in the car!" said Lyla.

"I was just going out to my car. I can go out with you. Tim can stay here with Julie," said Matt.

Lyla and Matt left the room and Tim sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"What did you name him?" asked Tim.

"His name is Landon Eric Saracen," said Julie leaning down to kiss the top of her son's forehead.

"I remember the day you told me you thought you pregnant," said Tim smirking.

"Now here we are," said Tim.

"Here we are," said Julie looking down at her son.

"You guys are going to be great parents," said Tim.

"Thanks Tim," said Julie.

Lyla walked in behind Matt who was carrying a huge blue bag that said "It's a Boy!" on it.

"This is for little Landon," said Lyla sitting the bag on the bed.

"Can I talk to you outside Matt?" asked Tim.

"Yeah sure," said Matt.

The two stepped outside the room.

"Can I hold him?" asked Lyla.

"Of course!" said Julie.

Lyla scooped little Landon up in her arms and then sat down in the chair next to Julie's bed.

Julie looked through the bag of things Lyla bought her.

Lyla put one of her fingers by Landon's hand and he held it tight.

"Wow," said Lyla smiling.

"I think babies are so amazing," said Lyla.

"I can't believe he was even inside me for nine months," said Julie.

"It is a miracle," said Lyla.

Meanwhile outside Matt and Tim were talking.

"How you doing man?" asked Tim.

"I am pretty good. I mean I am just so happy that he is healthy and Julie is fine," said Tim.

Tim looked at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Tim.

"I am scared to death," said Matt walking over to the door. He looked inside to see Lyla and Julie laughing and cooing over Landon.

"Julie and Landon are my life now. They are my responsibility. I have to provide for them. I don't how I am going to do that. I mean I make okay money now, ut I I need to go to college. I haven't sold my grandmother's house yet. I don't know where we are going to live. I don't know how long Coach Taylor will let us live there. Most of all I want to marry Julie someday," said Matt.

"Okay first of all you need to stop worrying. Everything will work out. What you need to do is take in this because you are never going to get it back," said Tim.

"Tim!" yelled Lyla.

"Come look at him," said Lyla.

Tim walked over to Lyla.

"Isn't he perfect?" asked Tyra.

"Well, remember we would make beautiful babies," said Tim smiling.

Lyla handed Landon back to Julie.

"I hate to leave but I have to get to work," said Lyla.

Lyla and Tim hugged Julie and Matt goodbye. Lyla kissed Landon on the forehead.

"Okay I really have to leave now," said Lyla running out the door.

"Bye!" yelled Lyla.

"Okay you really need to get some rest now," said Matt.

He took Landon from Julie and Julie took a nap. When Matt made sure Julie was asleep he decided to tell Landon a story.

"I always had a huge crush on your Mom, but she never showed much interest in me. I asked her to eat lunch with me one day and she said she didn't eat with football players. We starting hanging out a lot and then one day I realized I couldn't be without her. Your Mom and I had our share of problems, but in the end we found our way love her more than anything in the world. She is such an amazing woman and you are going to love her. I know she loves you so much.

She has this smile that can light up a room and her laugh is just contagious. One day your Mom and I decided to go the lake for the day. Well, the day turned into the night and pretty soon we found out we were going to have you. I was never so scared in my life. I had no idea what I was going to do. You were our little surprise. It's funny I thought when I held you I would be scared and not know what to do, but when I hold you this sense of calm comes over me. I promise I will do my best to take care of you Landon. Your Daddy loves you so much."

Matt leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead.


	24. Chapter 24: Today Was a Fairytale

Chapter 24- Today was a fairytale

When Julie woke up from her nap she saw Tyra and Landry in the room with Matt. Tyra was holding Landon and talking to him. Matt walked over to her side.

"Hi you have some company," said Matt.

"Hey guys," said Julie smiling.

"He is so cute," said Tyra.

Right then the nurse came in.

"I need to examine you," said the nurse.

"We will just step out," said Landry.

"Tyra can stay. You guys can go talk," said Julie.

Julie and Tyra started talking when the nurse was examining her.

"You guys look so happy," said Tyra.

"I am happy," said Julie.

"It is going to be hard, but I want to let you know that I am always here for you. If you ever need a baby sitter or you need me to take him for a night," said Tyra.

"Okay everything looks good. You can leave tomorrow," said the nurse.

"Well we are going to go," said Tyra handing Landon to Julie.

Julie and Tyra said goodbye. Matt came in and took Landon while Julie fell asleep.

The next morning Julie was ready to leave. They filled out all of the paperwork, the nurse came in with a wheelchair to take Julie out to their car. Matt put Landon in his car seat. They were ready to go home. When Matt and Julie pulled into the driveway her Mom Tami came out the door with the video camera and filmed everything. Matt and Julie brought home their son and they tried to settle in to their new life. There were late nights. Julie was having trouble leaving Landon when she left for school. She cried the first day they left him with his babysitter, a lady from their church named Betsy. Matt held her when she cried. It was the beginning of May and Matt only had a few more weeks of high school left and then he would be a high school graduate.

On Saturday afternoon Matt had to work. He left his girlfriend and his son at home. He hated to leave them, but he promised to take Julie out for a nice dinner. Their son was a month old now and Julie had lost all of her baby weight. Matt promised to take her out to celebrate. Around six o'clock Julie received a text message from Matt that read: meet me at the football field at seven. Julie thought that was strange, but she finished getting ready. She really needed a night out. She had been cleaning all day, washing baby bottles, doing laundry, and working on homework.

Julie saw her Mom walk in the kitchen she ran out to ask her if she could keep Landon.

"No I have a ton of things to do tonight. You should ask Tyra," said Tami.

Julie sent Tyra a text message and she agreed to watch Landon. Julie packed Landon's diaper bag and put him in his seat and carried him to the car. she buckled him in safely. She found herself driving more carefully in while Landon was in the car with her. He had changed her life so much and he didn't even know it. She pulled into Tyra's driveway and Tyra came out to greet them. Her hair was pulled back into a clip. She had on shorts and a cut of Dillion football t-shirt. She opened the backdoor of Julie's car and got Landon out of his car seat.

"He is getting so big," said Tyra.

"Okay I will be back in a few hours," said Julie as she kissed the top of Landon's head.

"Have fun," said Tyra as Julie got into her car.

Julie drove away as Tyra held Landon and waved from her front porch. As Julie drove to the high school she admired the sunset and thought about how lucky she was to have Matt and Landon. She drove down to the field house and parked her car. She got a text that said "meet on the 50 yard line" and of course it was from Matt.

"What is this?" asked Julie walking towards Matt.

"You know I love you so much," said Matt smiling,

"Yes," said Julie.

"I want you to know how much I love you and Landon and I want us to be together forever," said Matt.

He got down on one knee and opened up a box with a small diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Julie?" asked Matt.

"Of course I will!" screamed Julie with excitement as Matt slid the ring on her finger.

Julie started jumping up and down. He picked her up and kissed her. Those few minutes seemed like fairytale. Her life lately had been anything but a fairytale. She had been living on barely any sleep for a month and she didn't even have time to take care of herself any more. When Matt proposed she had been wearing jeans and a Dillon football hoodie. Her hair was poker straight and swept back into a ponytail. Julie couldn't wait to get home and tell all of her friends about her engagement!

Julie's parents were not thrilled about the engagement, but it was good for them to know that Matt is fully committed to Julie. Matt and Julie had been so busy with school lately. It was almost the end of May now. Today was Matt's graduation from high school. Julie woke up to Landon crying. She looked at her phone and it was 5 am. She knew he was hungry. She carried Landon out to the kitchen in a daze, she had to make his bottle. He had woken up about three times last night. Matt got up with him once, but she wanted him to get enough sleep for his graduation. She walked over to the couch where Matt was sleeping. She leaned down and kissed Matt.

She sat in the chair and turned on the TV while she fed Landon. He ate pretty quickly after she burped him. She laid him back down to go to sleep. She went back to sleep too. She heard Landon, so she rolled over. She saw Matt sitting on her bed, all dressed up, holding Landon. He was dressed in khakis, and a dress shirt.

"What time is it?" asked Julie, sitting up.

"Don't worry you still have plenty of time to get ready," said Matt.

She smiled and took Landon from Matt and laid back down. She layed Landon down on top of her stomach. She kissed the top of his head.

"Okay," said Matt taking Landon from Julie.

"It is time for you to get ready," said Matt.

"You know how proud I am of you," said Julie.

"Yes I do,' said Matt smiling.

"I know you could get into any college you wanted, but since Landon.."

He cut her off "you know how much I love you and Landon," said Matt.

"He is the best thing that has ever happened to us," said Matt.

"I love you," said Matt.

I love you too," said Julie.

* * *

"Matthew Saracen," said the graduation announcer.

Julie watched Matt walk across the stage to get his high school diploma. She held Landon on her lap. Tami took a ton of pictures of Matt with Julie, Landon, and his friends Julie made a cake for their house after graduation. Tim was having his graduation party that night.

"What time does the party start?" asked Julie.

"It starts at five," said Matt.

"I will take Landon for a while, then you can take us home and go back," said Julie.

"No I can just come home with you," said Matt.

"No you need to be with your friends, and have fun! You just graduated!" said Julie.

"Okay," said Matt as he kissed Julie.

* * *

Matt, Julie, and Landon got to Tim's party a little late. Everyone outside was drinking, but some girls inside were just hanging out. When Julie walked in, and all of the girls jumped up and ran over to Julie and Landon. Lyla came over and held him first. Everyone was was ohhing and ahhing over him all night. Around 9 o'clock Landon starting getting really fussy. Matt had been drinking so she knew he couldn't drive his fiance and his baby home. Lyla offered to drive her home. Lyla offered to drive her home. Lyla took Landon, and they walked outside to the back yard where the real party was. Matt and Tim seemed to be having a great time.

"Lyla is going to drive me home so you don't have to worry," said Julie.

"Okay," said Matt as he kissed her.

"You ready to go home?" asked Lyla to Landon, and giving him a kiss.

"I'll be back," said Lyla to Tim.

Julie got Landon's car seat out of her car and put it in Lyla's car. They arrived at Julie's house. When they walked in they saw Coach Taylor and Tami watching TV.

"Well hello Lyla!" said Tami.

"She brought me home, because Matt is just staying there tonight," said Julie.

Lyla walked back to with Julie to Landon's room while Julie got him ready for bed.

" I mean I had to grow up really fast. I can't be out partying or doing any of that stuff anymore. I want Matt to finish college and get a decant job. College for me is going to have to wait for now.

"Well you have high school to finish first," said Lyla.

"Yeah I may just drop out and get my GED early so I can work or maybe start online college classes early. I don't want to live here with my parents forever. I want to be a good mom. I don't want to depend on them. I want Landon to depend on me," said Julie.

"I think you are doing a great job. Who knew you would be a teenage mother," said Lyla.

"Yeah I know," said Julie.


End file.
